The wrath behind the creator
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: As Gold is slowly fading away in the hospital, Bronze does the unthinkable by giving Pyro his soul in exchange for his brothers life. Things go from bad to worse the moment Flash overhears... Lame summary, sorry. "
1. Accident

**Yay I'm back! Hopefully I can stay back too! :D**

**I don't think anyone will be disappointed with this story. I personally think it'll shock a lot of you. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bronze and Silver struggled slightly as they tried to help Gold over to the car, frowning at the sight of more blood dripping for the angels mouth. They hated seeing him like this... why did those demons have to do this to him...?<p>

The brothers had been on a mission. A mission where they had a massive amount of demons and hellhounds. And whilst they won, Gold took a heavy amount of damage. Since he was an angel, the demons could deal more damage to him. They needed to get him some help, and they needed to do so quick.

Bronze slipped into Golds car, scooting to the far end and grabbing the angel as Silver passed him over, letting the angel lay down with his head in his lap. Silver frowned lightly before teleporting to the other side of the car at the passenger side. Quickly he hopped in, Septimus hopping into the drivers side quickly after. Silver wanted to question how the other even knew how to drive, but didn't because Septimus was always a bit unusual when it came to his knowledge. He always seemed to know things you wouldn't expect him to know. But it was also useful in this case, so Silver wouldn't DARE question it.

Septimus quickly put the car in drive, and thankfully they were off and going.

* * *

><p>" ... Ngh... "<p>

Gold groaned, scaring the others even further. The drive had been so silent except for the occasional noises being heard from Gold. And it terrified them horribly. They were almost worried that they wouldn't be able to get him some help in time. He was fading so fast... they were just so lucky a hellhound hadn't bitten him...

Septimus looked back at Gold from the mirror before looking back at the road, seemingly picking up some speed. Though no one could blame him for speeding. They were just as afraid and anxious as he was.

Silver turned back to look at Gold from over his shoulder, finding the angel bleeding even more now, Bronze trying to wipe it away with the sleeve of his jacket. The demon bit his lip, feeling more and more terrified with each passing moment. He couldn't help but feel terrified... Gold was bleeding far too rapidly... and it was all internal... Flash he prayed they could make it to Jenette before he bled out...

" ... Septimus, can you go a little faster please...? "

Silver asked gently, tightly gripping his jeans. Septimus looked at him briefly before laying his eyes back on the road.

" Silver, I can only go so fast before someone pulls me over. And I think it's safe to say that's the LAST thing we want right now. "

The snowy haired demon sighed, pulling his knees close and looking out the rainy window. He felt cold just thinking about what might happen if they didn't get there in time... Gold seemed like he wouldn't last much longer...

Suddenly something SLAMMED into the car on Septimus' side, sending the car right off the road. And everything went black.

* * *

><p>" Urk... "<p>

Septimus growled, kicking the door off it's hinges and crawling out of the car, turning around and looking at his unconscious brothers. Silver had apparently gotten hit on the head, blood pouring down his face, Bronze was pinned between the seats, and Gold looked like he was getting worse.

The fire demon groaned, lightly touching his forehead and lowering his hand, finding himself bleeding heavily as well. He guessed he wasn't that surprised... he felt horribly lightheaded. He would pass out any minute now...

Turning to the left, he found a truck not far from him, obviously the people who had run into them. The driver of the truck was rushing out, no doubt checking to make sure they were alright. And thankfully the driver was a humanoid. All Septimus had to do was lose his demon features...

Using the rest of his strength, he made his most likely broken wings burst away in flames, his fangs to shrink and round out, and his eyes turn into normal red irises.

The humanoid from the other truck knelt down in front of him in a panic, looking Septimus right in the eyes.

" I-I'm so sorry sir! "

The humanoid apologized, but Septimus paid it no mind. He turned his head in the direction of his brothers, trying to get the man to look at their state as well.

" Pl-please... "

Septimus muttered, looking back at the other

" C-call for help... "

As the man grabbed his phone and backed away, Septimus slowly lowered his head to the ground, finally losing his grip on reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh... oh... poor little Winchester's... hope this was an ok chapter though. ^_^"<strong>


	2. Not looking good

**I'm going to try and keep a lead on this story. Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>" ... Septimus, please wake up... "<p>

A soft, gentle voice called out to him, causing the demon to sigh, sinking deeper into the sheets. He didn't want to awaken from his dreams yet... he wanted to sleep off his exhaustion, and get rid of the horrible pain in his head. He wanted it to stop...

" I-I need your help... SILVER needs your help... Gold... needs your help... "

His brothers... his brothers needed his help. He had to wake up. He had to move and figure out what they needed. But could he make his own eyes open? He had so little energy... he constantly felt as though he was going to fall back asleep at any minute. But his little brothers needed him... he had no choice in his mind. He had to get up. He had to help them any way he could.

The fire demon moaned a bit, forcing his eyes to open, the world around him slightly blinding. But he could easily make out the color gold. It had to be Bronze. Slowly his vision cleared, finding his baby brother a mere few feet in front of him. Bronze had bandages around his head and his torso, right over and around his long sleeved black shirt. He looked like he hurt... not surprising, as his torso had been crushed between the seats of the car.

The child seemed greatly relieved by the fact Septimus was awake, smiling softly. Yet his worried expression didn't fade.

" Thank goodness. "

Bronze breathed, suddenly grabbing the others arm.

" We need your... support. Please, come with me. Silvers waiting. Hurry. "

Septimus couldn't even say anything as Bronze pulled him from his bed, Septimus feeling his head spinning horribly as he rose. He felt so dreadful... he could only imagine how all his siblings were feeling. Especially Bronze, who was again crushed between the seats, and Gold who had already been in a horrible state before the crash. And what about Silver? That head injury... it had looked so nasty... but he had to be ok if he was already up and about. Right...?

Bronze pulled him into what he assumed to be Golds room, and immediately the fire demon realized why Bronze had been so concerned before. While Silver was fine with bandages around his head, Gold was not nearly as lucky. The angel seemed like he was only breathing because of the Venturi mask (as in, if the mask were removed, Gold would die), his head and torso were thickly bandaged, and it almost seemed like he was being given blood. Like again, he was only alive because of the machines around him.

Septimus huffed sadly, his eyes wide and his mouth hung low, unable to believe what he was seeing. This... this couldn't be right... this couldn't be real... how could Gold possibly be this injured...? Would he... would he even pull through this time...?

Slowly Septimus sat down beside his brother, taking his left hand, as Silver had his right, praying that his warmth might wake Gold up. After all, the demon was obviously freaking out. He had to feel unbearably warm to everyone around him... and he hoped this fiery warmth would bring Gold to reality in a burn jolt. Sadly, this did not happen.

The demon huffed a sad sigh, wanting to enter Golds subconscious and wake him up. But not only did he lack the mental strength right now to do so, Gold also wasn't in a coma. He was... close to crossing to the other side. And it truly broke Septimus' heart, as Gold was in this position not very long ago. He was only like this because of that stupid mission and that stupid car accident. Septimus would do ANYTHING to take this pain away from the angel... unknowingly, tears had begun to fall, the fire demon unable to hold them back any longer. He was just so... so scared for Gold right now...

* * *

><p><em>" Guys, what's going on? "<em>

_A childish voice said in a bit of confusion, waving his hands up in frustration behind Septimus once more. However, just like the times before, nothing happened. No one acknowledged his presence. He was beginning to think they were all playing some sick joke on him, and it wasn't funny. But he also doubted this theory highly, as his brothers weren't pranksters, let alone that cruel. They were looking at something, or rather, someONE, whom he didn't know, and it confused him. _

_Slowly, unable to take it anymore, the boy walked to the side of Septimus, immediately going pale at what he found lying in the bed. It was himself. Gold Winchester. _

_But how was that possible? How could he be looking at himself? He was right here... not there... and if he really HAD suffered all them injuries he was seeing, why didn't anything hurt? Why did he feel so peaceful and at easy?_

_Oh Flash... was he, maybe... dead...? _

* * *

><p><strong>This chappie was sad for me. Hope it was ok for all of you though. <strong>


	3. Hospital horrors

**Can't seem to get to at least 900 words. But I've got a good feeling about this one! ;)**

**Wish me luck!**

**Also, I'm trying to put a lot of thought into this chapter, so please let me know what you think. Or if you're confused. But I wanna know! **

* * *

><p><em>This couldn't be happening... he couldn't really be dead, could he...? He was right there, and his heart was still beating... the annoying beeps of the heart monitor proved that. But if he was still alive, then why was he here, now, as a ghost...?<em>

_Gold placed his hands on his cheeks, feeling horribly panicked, violent shakes beginning to take hold of his small frame. He was dead... or in the middle of crossing. He'd heard from his dad once that everyone takes a spiritual form before crossing over to the other side. Which is how ghosts were born. When some of them refused to cross. But if he really WAS in this form, then he wasn't dead yet... but he wouldn't be able to go back into his own body again._

_This couldn't be happening... this couldn't be happening... it wasn't his time... he couldn't leave them yet... he couldn't be dead..._

_The depressed angel found he couldn't bear to be in this room right now. He couldn't look at himself lying on that bed. He couldn't see his brothers depressed expressions. He had to get out of there... slowly, he began trudging his way out of the room, watching as a few doctors he'd never seen before rushing by. They must've been at a different hospital... he couldn't help but wonder where though..._

_Gold soon began walking down the stairs, a small part of him very relieved that no one could see him. He didn't want to freak anyone out whilst he was stuck on this spiritual plain. Even if he truly didn't feel as though it was his time..._

_He began to wonder, what it was he was walking towards. He couldn't help it. As he walked, he felt like something was pulling him towards it. Like he was walking with an empty mind, but he still had a destination. Was this how ghosts felt when they had just learned of their ghostly status...? _

* * *

><p>Silver rubbed his eyes, trying to keep any sleep away from him. He couldn't sleep now. Not when Gold was like this, and no doubt terrified.<p>

He'd been here by Golds side longer than his brothers realized. He'd been here for a few hours now. Bronze had only woken up a half hour ago, and Septimus obviously just woke up. Silver was horribly tired. Not to mention he felt lightheaded, meaning sleep would be the best thing for him. But he, again, couldn't sleep with Gold like this. He couldn't leave Gold here when he was barely... alive...

The demon choked out a soft, almost inaudible sob, covering his mouth and trying his best to stay strong. His brothers needed someone to be strong now... Septimus had already broken down, no doubt assuming this was his fault, and Bronze was sure to follow shortly after. But he understood their reasoning. He too felt the need to cry. But again... he needed to remain strong for them...

The demon turned to Golds serene face, biting his lips horribly at the mere sight. He wished Gold didn't look so peaceful right now... don't get him wrong, he didn't want his brother to look like he was on pain either, but this peaceful expression made him feel as though Gold could cross over at any minute. And the mere thought was to horrible to bear... this family didn't function without Gold... Gold kept everyone happy and cheerful. He protected everyone and was there to settle disputes. He was basically the light that kept everyone moving in their family. If he were to die... then so would any light left in their family...

As Silver thought these depressing thoughts, unknowingly breaking into tears, he failed to notice Bronze backing out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Gold walked into a seemingly empty patients room, a little unsure of why he went in there himself, and looked around to see if he could find any clues as to why he went in there. Why he was seemingly pulled in there. And almost immediately he found why. For there, sitting on the bed with one leg crossed over the other, was none other than the angel of death herself: Hope.<em>

_The angel shook and went to make a dash for the door, only to have something slam of shut. Surprisingly, he ran right into it._

_Gold stumbled back a bit and held his nose, wondering why he didn't phase through it if he truly were a ghost. Slowly, however, as he realized he had no other options, he turned back to Hope, finding the reaper slowly standing, grabbing her scythe and walking over to him at a menacingly slow pace._

_" It had been a while Gold. "_

_Hope said softly, placing her soft, cold hand on the boys cheek, causing the child to lean into her touch, gently closing his eyes. He always felt at... peace... when the woman did this..._

_" I wish I didn't have to meet you again in such a situation. But I assume you understand why I'm here. "_

_Golds eyes soon snapped open upon hearing this, backing away from her touch. _

_" H-H-Hope I... "_

_He stuttered, any bit of bravery he'd held escaping him. _

_" I can't I... I can't be dead yet I... I still have more time right?! "_

_" Gold, please don't make this difficult. "_

_Hope said sadly, actually showing her sadness for the first time Gold had ever known. Something had changed inside of her... she was... feeling... _

_" I already didn't wish to help you cross. It would truly break you brother's heart... but I must do my job. "_

_" B-but... "_

* * *

><p>Bronze slowly straightened out, dusting himself off and placing the paintbrush into the paint can. The candles were lit, and he was ready to do this summoning ritual.<p>

Yes. Bronze was summoning a demon. All he needed now was to light up the ingredients.

Bronze knew what his brothers would say should they see him doing this. They would straight up town him no. They would scold him for even thinking about it. They would say there had to be another way. But there WAS no other way. And he knew they knew that. Their dad couldn't heal them, and it was safe to say no angel would be able to heal Gold. So as much as he didn't wish to do so, Bronze would call on the ONE demon he knew who could possibly have the power to heal Gold.

The child lit a match and threw it into the bowl, flames erupting immediately after. In an instant the demon appeared in the devils trap Bronze had drawn, looking incredibly furious by the fact they were in the trap. Even more furious when they noticed the child.

" Ugh! What the hell do YOU want?! "

The demon roared, getting a soft sigh from Bronze, who wasn't affected.

" Hello to you too Pyro. "

* * *

><p><em>" H-Hope I... I can't cross over right now... "<em>

_Gold whimpered, slipping to his knees. _

_" You don't understand... my brothers... I can't leave them... "_

_Hope blinked calmly, having honestly expected nothing less from Gold. She knew Gold wouldn't want to cross over. That he would make this difficult. But her job was to get people to cross over. She couldn't bend the rules unless Flash, or on some rare occasions Pyro, told her to. Or if someone bound her to their will, which didn't happen unless that person was truly stupid. But for Gold... well... this was a grey area. _

_The woman slowly sat on her knees, placing a gentle hand down on the others thigh, getting the now weeping angel to look up at her, his sapphire eyes melting her heart. _

_" Gold, I of all people understand. "_

_Hope explained gently. _

_" I have seen you three as children, and I've watched you grow. I've seen how Platinum has changed and broken free. I've seen how you've matured and become a real role model for your brothers. I've seen Silver overcome his fears, and I've seen Bronze come out of his shell. I understand why you wouldn't want to leave all that. "_

_The woman gently placed her hand under the others chin, forcing him to keep watching her. His mouth opened a bit at the contact... _

_" But I also know unless someone commands me to put your soul back, you will be trapped in the form of a ghost. Do you truly think your brothers wish for you to remain in such a state? "_

_Gold bit his lip, trying not to break. In truth, no. He knew his brothers wouldn't wish that on him. Many ghosts lost their minds, and became crazed, overpowered and heartless. His brothers would be devastated if he were trapped like that... incapable of moving on... they would be so hurt... he couldn't bear to hurt them. Or to become a burden if he couldn't cross..._

_Maybe... _

* * *

><p>" You seriously want me to help you bring that dorky angel after all the hell your family has put me through? "<p>

Pyro hissed lowly, not affecting Bronze in the slightest.

" And in return... I'll let you have my soul. "

The demon raised his eyebrow at this, probably finding it a bit better. After all, Gold was an angel. He'd immediately get into heaven when he passed on. But if Bronze offered him his soul, he'd go to hell when he passed. One of Flash's children getting trapped in hell... the youngest child. Not to mention Pyro could torment him once he was there, since he'd own his soul at that point. Saving that dorky rainbow angel would be well worth it if it meant d***ing this child here to hell.

But how would he know if Bronze was truly worth it? He knew the kid obviously held the strength to be a true minion, but wether or not he was cold enough or cruel enough was the question. And based on how sweet he'd been throughout his life, Pyro was having his doubts.

He'd need a test...

Pyro broke into a violent laughter, letting his hair light up.

" That's RICH kid! "

He spat, a little surprised when Bronze glared in a silver shade.

" Like I would lift a FINGER to help that stupid angel! Hah! I hope his worthless soul winds up in he-! "

Suddenly a loud crumbling could be heard, and it took Pyro a moment to realize Bronze had punched right through the brick wall. Pyro could feel his eyes widen at this, amazed beyond relief. Even IF he'd been trying to infuriate the child, he didn't actually think... that BRONZE of all people felt such a great amount of rage like his brothers...

So he was worth it then. He could take his soul now and torture it in hell, then when Bronze passed on, he would give it back, and all the pain and grief would make the others afterlife a nightmare. Perfect...

Pyro sneered, soon holding his hand out to the child.

" Looks like you're more worth my time than I thought kid. "

He he purred, sending shakes down the others spine.

" It's a deal. And since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you have a day with your brother before collecting your soul. Let's shake on it. "

* * *

><p><em>" ... If it means my brothers will be happy, and at ease... "<em>

_Gold mumbled, slowly looking up at Hope. The woman seemed so conflicted about all this, as though it disheartened her knowing she was right, she still stood firm. And to be honest, it made Gold feel a little more positive about his decision._

_" Then I'll go with you... "_

_" ... Thank you Gold. "_

_Hope said, offering up a small smile._

_" Now, let us go-... "_

_The reapers white irises suddenly turned a bright silver, about the shade of Bronze's psychic markings really, and she seemed to be in a daze. As if, confused as to why this was happening. But what was happening was GOLDS only question. He'd never seen this happen before... he didn't know what it meant. Was it bad?_

_Finally Hope became responsive again, her eyes returning to normal. However, she seemed horribly confused. Without even uttering a single word, the woman placed her hands down on his chest and forehead, beginning to glow a vivid red. It burned his eyes really, and he found himself having to close his eyes. _

* * *

><p>Gold gasped, feeling his entire body jolt, opening his eyes to find a VERY shocked Silver and Septimus. Yet the duo shocked him too, due to their teary faces. Now, he wanted to be more shocked or surprised, but he found he couldn't be. After all, he knew he had nearly died...<p>

The demons soon locked the angel into a hug, no one noticing Bronze creeping into the room and slowly sneaking into the group hug.

" Gold I'm so glad your awake! "

Silver cried, having clearly given up being strong and now simply sobbing into Golds shoulder. Gold smiled softly, trying to reassure his brother, moving his long white hair a bit and rubbing his upper back and shoulder blades.

" It's alright Silver, I'm fine. "

As he said this, he began to realize how true it actually was. He felt... great. All things considered. His heart and chest no longer burned, his head didn't feel lightheaded, and his wings didn't ache. He felt... wonderful.

" I... I feel great. "

The other three backed away, allowing the angel to have some room to move. Gold quickly threw his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up just as quickly. To his own surprise, he didn't sway. He didn't even feel his knees buckle. He felt 100% perfectly fine.

What was going on...? Things like this didn't just happen... was it truly a miracle of some sort? Were the doctors here not incompetent? Was he just unbelievably lucky? Regardless of how he suddenly got well, he was well. And he was going to make sure his brothers knew it. Judging by all their shaken expressions, they had been worried. Quickly the angel threw on a smile, flapping his wings a bit behind him.

" L-l-let's go home guys. "

Gold said, trying to regain some of his positivity.

" I don't know about all of you, but I'm in the mood for a movie. "

" ... Alright. "

Septimus said softly, as if unsure, before shaking his head slowly and throwing on a smile.

" Sounds cool really. Especially since we've all had a long day. I'll call a cab. "

" Wait a cab? "

Gold asked, raising an eyebrow.

" What's wrong with my car? "

The other three began to look around nervously before heading out the door wordlessly, worrying Gold to the core as he followed them.

" Guys? Wh-what's wrong with my CAR?! GUYS?! "

* * *

><p>The night had flown by a bit faster than the child would've liked... but everyone seemed happy in the end. He almost wished it didn't have to end... as this was the last time he would ever be able to be with them. To truly be with them.<p>

This was really it for him...

As the boy entered his room, he was not at all surprised to find Pyro himself waiting there for him, a smug look on his face. And it made the boy want to hurl in all seriousness. He didn't want someone like this to feel like he'd won...

The demon slowly lowered himself to the floor, his wings flapping a bit behind him before they folded up, the hellfire grinning coldly at the terrified child. This demon... always made him feel uneasy...

" Are you ready Bronze? "

Pyro asked, getting a soft nod from the golden haired boy.

" I am. "

" Sing. Obviously I can't seal this deal, and steal your soul with a kiss. Sing from your heart, about anyone or anything that makes you feel, and I'll be be able to pull your soul right out. "

Sing... Bronze didn't like singing. He couldn't hear himself, and it made him self conscious. What if he sounded bad? What if his voice cracked? What if he just didn't have a good voice?

... For Gold, however, he would sing. This song... he had in mind... he guessed it was meant for a break up, or an ex, but... it had a sad feel to it, and perhaps... it was sad enough to revile how he felt.

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we, strangers when_

_Our love is strong,_

_Why carry on without me?_

Pyro smirked, feeling the boys emotions pouring into this song. It was perfect...

_Every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see, you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

The demon began to glow a bright silver, preparing to up

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

Bronze could feel the others silver psychic energy taking hold of him. Pyro was preparing to take his soul... the boy couldn't rest now though.

_And every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Bronze, despite being terrified, could feel himself truly getting into this song. His heart was beginning to hurt though... wether this was from Pyro, or the sadness from leaving his brothers, however, he was unsure.

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

A horrible ache could be felt in his heart, signaling his soul was beginning to leave. Bronze gulped, feeling his throat tighten horribly before taking a deep breath, continuing his song.

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face_

_Will fade away_

A strange, slightly painful sensation gripped his throat, indicating his soul was almost free. This was it... with a heavy heart, the child finished up.

_And every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

As he sang this last note, giving a soft sigh, a small whiteish-green light flew from his lips, flowing into Pyro's hands and into a small vile. The demon grinned, looking forward, pleased to find Bronze's face now blank, and void of any emotion. If anything, he could be seen as bored, or infuriated. The sure sign of someone whose lost their soul. Pyro straightened out, stretching his wings, preparing to take off. But just to rub salt into the others wounds...

" Pleasure doing business with you kid. "

And just like that he vanished, leaving Bronze there alone. The boy simply blinked, not giving any indication that he cared, before walking over and crawling under his covers, falling to a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This... this chapter destroyed me... so sad... <strong>

**On a brighter note, ah... I made it passed 900 words by a... couple thousand. X3 Longest chapter in days. Also,t he song is "Everytime, by Britney Spears". It IS a little sad, and I couldn't find a better one, sorry. I chose it more to capture the emotions Bronze was feeling. Hope no one minds. **


	4. Harsh behavior

**I don't think anything will top the last chapter, but here goes nothing! I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Septimus yawned quietly, slowly flying downstairs. His wings were protesting slightly, but this was only because he'd slept a little too well. He'd have to stretch them out if he were going to move with them today. Besides, as strange as it was, he liked stretching his wings like this, and the gentle ache it gave.<p>

The demon flew down to the table, slowly lowering himself into the chair, looking forward and finding Silver at the table, barely awake, and Gold in the kitchen, slowly making breakfast. And while Gold was clearly better, Septimus DID find him moving a bit too slowly. Perhaps he was feeling a little sluggish after everything.

In truth, Septimus WAS pretty concerned by how Gold suddenly got better. Stuff like that didn't just happen. Not for them. But who would want to heal Gold? Not that Gold wasn't a great guy or anything, but hardly anyone had the strength or power to do so. And whoever did had to be bad news... that's what things led to often for them. Who would revive Gold like that? And why? Septimus wanted to know... this was truly something to worry about... he'd keep cool for his brothers, as Flash knew that his brothers didn't need this crap, but he couldn't help but worry...

Finally Gold arrived with their breakfast, placing it down on the table and slowly sitting in his own chair.

" Hey guys. "

Gold suddenly began, sounding confused really.

" Did either of you hear someone singing last night? "

" Singing...? "

Silver muttered, slowly lifting his head from the table and turning to Gold.

" No... I didn't hear anything. You Septimus? "

" N-no, nothing. "

Septimus hurried, looking off to the side. Since none of them had supposedly sung, then had it been Bronze...? Nah. It couldn't be. Bronze never sung in fear of sounding off. That, and Septimus really HADNT HEARD anything. Perhaps Gold wasn't truly 100% better yet. Maybe he needed a bit more rest.

" Huh. "

Gold hummed, looking down and grabbing his egg sandwich before taking a rather large bite.

" Strange. "

The sound of footsteps began to fill the room, and the boys quickly realized Bronze was finally up. They all eagerly turned to the staircase, just to find something unusual.

Bronze was wearing a dark attire of his black, long sleeved shirt, light black jeans and pitch black shoes. His fluffy collar was gone, and his purple jacket was tied around his waist. His golden hair was brushed behind his right ear, reviling his blinded eye, his normally straight and well-kept light brown hair was a horrible mess, and there was black around his eyes. It looked like eyeliner...

The trio could feel their mouths drop, having never seen Bronze so... intimidating before. Or so dark. It was a little terrifying to them.

" U-um... Bronze! "

Gold called, and the others gave him some points for TRYING to remain cheerful. Bronze stopped in his tracks, his back turned to them, looking at them from over his shoulders, the boy now a mere few inches from the door.

" Where are you going? "

" ... Out. "

Bronze said in a scary, icy tone. It truly sent a shiver down Golds spine.

" Wh-why don't you come eat first? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know! "

" I'm not hungry. "

This tone sounded a bit more aggressive to Septimus, and he almost feared for the worst to come. He was silently hoping Gold wouldn't keep talking. This looked like it would get ugly...

" Oh come on Bronze! "

Gold said with a chuckle, offering a wide smile.

" A little food ain't gonna kill- "

Bronze suddenly WIPED around to face him, his eyes glaring with intense silvery rage.

" I SAID IM NOT HUNGRY! "

The boy wiped his hand forward, his psychic energy flipping the entire table and throwing it at the wall. The trio simply sat there, each one horribly dazed before turning to Bronze, finding the creature huff and walk out the door.

Septimus panted lightly, trying to calm down a little before turning to Gold. The angel was seemingly stuck in his state of shock before slowly looking down at his lap, his sapphire eyes growing watery. The fire demon bit his lip, deciding it best he not say anything, beginning to clean up the mess. He couldn't help but wonder why Bronze had suddenly SNAPPED like that though...

* * *

><p>" Thanks for coming out and walking with Casper. "<p>

Thatch said softly, offering up a gentle smile.

" It's been a bit since we've hung out and just talked. "

" It really has. "

Currently the duo was walking around the park, truly just enjoying the sunny day. And as they said, it truly had been a while since they could just talk in peace, and even just share their thoughts. Casper honestly worried a bit for Thatch, especially since he'd been kidnapped by that psycho alien (yes, he had been informed of the trios abduction) and barely escaped with his, Mantha's and Zeke's lives. He worried Thatch may still be a little stressed out, and feared that he may resort to, ah... self harm.

Seeing as how Thatch often turned to that when stressed, that caused Casper to worry. Especially now since his cuff links were gone. He wished Pyro hadn't broken them...

* * *

><p><em>The demons eyes blazed a furious neon blue, and he pulled his fist back, now burning with hellfire before SLAMMING it into the cuffs. This time, not only did it knock Thatch further back than normal, but it completely SHATTERED the cuff links. To make things worse, before Thatch could even gather his bearings, Pyro zipped forward and launched another fist at him, this time knocking him clear off his feet.<em>

* * *

><p>The image of the cuff links shattering was still glued to Casper's mind as well... he wished they hadn't broken. He didn't know if Thatch had kicked that habit.<p>

It was also kinda why he agreed to walk with him today. Don't get him wrong, he truly enjoyed spending some time with Thatch. Especially since they hadn't really gotten to hang out lately. But he truly wondered how the other was doing on his mental sense...

Taking a deep breath, deciding it was time to speak up, he slowly, shakily asked.

" H-hey Thatch? "

The vampire turned his way, his smile falling.

" I-I'm sorry, I-I know you don't like talking about this but... ah... h-how are your wrists doing...? "

Surprisingly, Thatch didn't seem upset. He actually seemed... pleased. Slowly the vampire pulled his sleeves back, showing Casper his arms. Perfectly free of scars or injuries.

" Great. "

Thatch said softly, still smiling brightly.

" The scars healed up nicely and, honestly, I-I feel as though I may have finally kicked that habit to the curb. "

" That's great Thatch! "

Casper cheered, getting the other to blush a good deal.

" Yes... truly great that you've quit being pathetic. "

The duo jumped lightly, turning around in shock to find Bronze standing a few feet away, not looking very impressed with the pair before him.

Casper quickly turned back to Thatch, finding the other looking down as if greatly saddened. Feeling a little worried by this, Casper turned back to Bronze, his eyes pleading for some form of explanation.

" Bronze, Wh-why would you say something so awful? "

To his surprise, Bronze's expression remained cold, the psychic suddenly pushing his way passed the two and walking away as he responded.

" I'm only stating he was pathetic before was all. "

Casper turned to Thatch, finding the others head hung so low he could no longer see his eyes. His fists were clenched and shaking as well, and the ghost feared this greatly.

" Th-Thatch I... "

He tried, not knowing what to say.

" I'm sure he didn't mean- "

" No. "

Thatch said, surprisingly calmly, quickly looking back up glaring, a certain fire in his eyes.

" He was right. I WAS pathetic. But I'm working on that. And I think I'm doing great. I won't give up now just because HES in a mood. Come on Casper. "

The vampire said calmly, turning and walking away.

" Let's go back to school. "

Casper wouldn't say it, but he truly admired the others strength right now. It was... extraordinary. Still... he'd ask the Winchester's what was up with Bronze later. Whatever just happened didn't seem... normal to him...

* * *

><p><strong>Gah... I don't enjoy making my sweet little Bronze be so mean... I swear he isn't mean on a normal basis! He's such a shy, sweet little teddy bear! X(<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. **


	5. Cold hearted

**I'm gonna try to type this a bit sooner, my time hasn't been used very well for it lately. So wish me luck!**

* * *

><p><em>A couple days had gone by, and everyone was becoming more and more concerned about the young Winchester. The golden haired boy would stay out horribly late at night, sometimes being away for the whole night. And when he came home he was filthy, and absolutely covered in what seemed to be barbecue sauce. Why, they were still a little unsure... but it still terrified them horribly. <em>

_Bronze was also completely cold to any of their friends, constantly pointing out their flaws and occasionally fighting them. He got into a fight with Fatch at some point, and if Fatch hadn't been as strong as he was, Bronze surely would've crushed him. And the others truly feared he would hurt, or kill someone soon... _

* * *

><p>Which is why Casper found he couldn't hold his tongue anymore. He had to speak with the Winchester brothers. He had to know what was going on. After all, he didn't know Bronze like they did, but he knew enough to know Bronze was far from a violent person. He was so shy, and sweet, and kind he... he couldn't be this harsh without some form of reason behind it. Perhaps something was going on at home, and the boy was lashing out because of it. Casper hoped this wasn't the case, as if it were, the whole Winchester family may need a little help...<p>

The ghost walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before ringing the bell. He was kinda hoping it wasn't a bad time... he'd hate to be a nuisance to them, especially sense they were probably having a tough time with Bronze themselves. But again... he needed to make sure nothing was wrong...

After some time Septimus answered the door, the fire demon himself looking rather... exhausted. As if he'd been stressed out or worrying or trying to keep something from going wrong. Truly he looked fatigued.

Casper almost wanted to just forget it and leave, as it didn't seem like Septimus or Gold or Silver could handle it right now. But at he same time... they should know if something was wrong with their brother...

" H-hello Septimus. "

The ghost mumbled, trying to remain brave in the demons presence. Septimus till did intimidate him a good deal...

" I was just... wondering if you know what was wrong with Bronze lately... "

The demon sighed, leaning against he door frame, crossing his arms.

" ... I'm... sorry if he's caused you any trouble... "

Casper bit his lip, immediately regretting the question.

" Casper, none of us are sure what's going on with him... and it's terrifying... he's usually so sweet and shy and mellow a-and... "

Septimus suddenly wiped his head in the ghosts direction, his eyes wide and sad now, shocking Casper to the core.

" Did you know he made Gold cry the other day when Gold asked if he wanted to watch a movie with him? Bronze started yelling at him, saying how childish the notion was and that he wanted Gold to back the F off? "

Casper gasped, covering his mouth with his hands in pure horror. That... that sounded horrible. Why would Bronze say such a thing?! Especially since everyone here in this family was so close... this... this all felt like a horrible dream. Like none of it was truly happening... why was it happening...?

The ghost wished he could pin Bronzes behavior on something else. Something that could some how justify it. But he found he couldn't. He truly couldn't. He didn't know what could be so horrific as to bring the kindest, gentlest Winchester down to nothing more than an insensitive... monster.

As he thought this, the duo jumped horribly upon hearing a loud, seemingly pained shout coming from the kitchen, followed by yelling, and crying. Looking at each other for a mere second they began running to the kitchen, making it just in time to witness GOLD of all people hit Bronze upside the head with a frying pan. The angel was panting heavily though, so thankfully the duo knew he didn't want to hit Bronze, and had only done it in a state of pure panic and desperation.

Turning a bit, they soon found why Gold had decided to hit the other. There, on the ground and tightly clutching his hand, was Silver himself. The demon had deep gashes on his arms, legs, and left cheek, one across his waist, one large stab wound on his shoulder, and blood pooled out of his concealed hand. He was crying, breathing unbelievably heavily, as if horrified by what had taken place.

Looking down, they found a knife I the now unconscious Bronzes hand. They quickly put two and two together to realize Bronze had attacked Silver.

Septimus immediately rushed over to Silvers side whilst Casper... simply stood there, far too stunned to speak. He couldn't believe BRONZE of all people did this... to his own brother as well... what was wrong with him...?

" ... Ok. "

Gold breathed, causing Casper to turn in his direction, Silver and Septimus doing so as well.

" I had been trying to avoid it... but after being brought back from the dead and Bronze suddenly acting like a Jack a**... I'm calling dad. I'm gonna lock Bronze in the basement while Septimus, you take Silver in to see Jenette. Casper... "

The angel said softly, turning to the ghost with pleading eyes.

" I-I think it may be best for you to just leave. "

" ... Y-yes sir... "

Casper muttered, unsure what to say, before slowly walking out of the house. Still, he couldn't help but worry about all this. Why did Bronze attack Silver...? What was going on...?

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Bronze no! No attacking poor Silver! Oooh this chapter made me sad...<strong>


	6. Discovered

**Ooh boy... I don't know how to explain this one. But it maaaay shock you. May. I'm not sure...**

**But please do enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Silver grit his teeth as Jenette finished up stitching his hand, trying not to hiss. He hated getting stitches... he hated any form of needles. But he sorta had to deal with this if he were to get better. Besides, at least he had Septimus here with him. To hold his hand and let him tighten his hold when it hurt too much. He just hoped he wasn't hurting him too much cause, frankly, he was crushing the hell out of his hand.<em>

_He was all patched up now, and he really wanted to get out of here. He'd never liked hospitals, and he certainly didn't like leaving Gold alone with Bronze right now..._

_He began to wonder, truly what was wrong with the normally sweet creature child. He couldn't stand seeing Bronze act so cold and heartless. Bronze was never like this... and if he was being so cold and evil, then something had to be horribly horribly wrong. And it terrified him. He feared something dark was going to befall them because of this..._

* * *

><p>Gold bit his lip at the sound of Bronze's cursing, wanting more than anything for him to stop. Bronze never used such language, and it just hurt he angels heart to hear it. He hated it so much... he wouldn't be feeling this way if it had been Septimus or himself swearing, but Bronze...<p>

The angel choked a bit, trying to push these thoughts away.

He wished his dad would hurry up and come here already. He'd already called him not long ago, and was now waiting for the creation angel to show. He understood why Flash was taking his time, as he taking care of Merek who was still recovering, but he still wished he'd hurry a little. Again, Bronze was truly terrifying him...

" Let me go you b******! "

Bronze yelled, tugging violently against his chains, causing Gold to press his ears against his head. He didn't want to keep listening...

" How DARE you restrain me?! How can you be this cruel to your own brother?! I will DESTROY YOU! "

Gold whimpered lightly, folding his hands together and clenching his teary eyes shut. He couldn't stand listening to this... it was hurting him so much... he hated hearing Bronze talk in such a way, let alone to him... he didn't want to restrain him... he wished his dad would come over and help...

" I am here. "

Gold jumped lightly and opened his eyes, looking forward to find Flash standing there right in front of him, looking a bit confused. Understandable, as the brothers didn't call their dad down here often, let alone with such urgency. Gold took a deep breath, a little afraid of his fathers reaction to this whole thing, before pointing behind himself, at Bronze.

Flash's eyes widened slightly before walking over to the youngest Winchester, kneeling in front of him. Bronze glared at him with such ferocity... no one would've believed his eyes to be his own. Yet they were. Those currently cold silver eyes were like daggers to the duo. Glowing and piercing the dim lit room. They hated it compared to his regular lively emerald eye.

" Bronze, was has you so troubled my son? "

Flash said softly, figuring he'd be able to determine the problem based on the boys response. He was a bit taken back when Bronze glared deeper though,t he silver completely overtaking his eyes.

" Why the hell do you care? "

Bronze spat, shocking the other two greatly.

" When have you ever cared? Where were you when me, Gold and Silver were growing up? Oh, I know. Lost in your own despair, too stupid to see our own. YOURE our father! YOURE supposed to help us through those tough times! And yet you did NOTHING! "

Flash pulled back, no doubt worrying Gold.

" D-d-dad I-... I-I'm sure he didn't mea- "

" No. "

The creation angel said softly, taking a deep breath and willing all the sadness out of his system.

" He is correct. I was not there for you all as I should have been. And I deeply regret that. But for now, we must focus on the task at hand. "

Moving quickly, the angel placed a glowing gold hand on his sons chest, getting Bronzes eyes to turn gold with the angelicness flowing through him, searching around the others system. To see if anything were off, or even missing. And quickly he found it. Bronze was, in fact, missing something. Something very important.

" ... Gold. "

Flash muttered in a monotone, slowly standing up straight, but refused to turn to look at Gold. He looked absolutely shocked to the core.

" ... His soul is missing. "

Gold gasped upon hearing this, covering his mouth in horror really.

" That-! Explains... so much... "

It truly did. Based on what. Flash had heard about Bronzes behavior as of late, his missing soul was the only logical reason for all of it. Why else would he be so violent? So aggressive? So cruel...?

But if his soul WAS missing, then where was it? Who could've taken it? No mere demon had the power to take the soul of his child, and angels wouldn't DARE do something such as this to Flash's child. The creatures would have nothing to gain from it, so then who could've POSSIBLY-...

... There was only... one person who could possibly benefit from this. Pyro.

Why hadn't he realized sooner...? How ELSE could Gold have suddenly got better? Why ELSE would Bronze have been acting in such a way? All of this... all of this was too much for Flash to grasp. The angel could feel his mind swimming horribly, some strange emotion attacking his heart. This feeling... it was anger. Pure. Anger.

Flash clenched his fists shut, unable to believe his brother would DARE do this before wiping his head around, glaring at Gold with intense golden eyes.

" I need to go take care of something. "

He hissed lowly, causing Gold to shudder horribly.

" Do NOT let your brother cause anymore damage. "

Before Gold could do anything, or even SAY anything, Flash had vanished, leaving the colorful angel alone with a very ticked off Bronze Winchester.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh, Flash is maaaad... Pyro is NOT in for a good time, I can tell you that. Hope this chapter was alright. <strong>


	7. Infuriated

**This... ah... Flash will... shock you guys. Be ready.**

* * *

><p>Pyro sneered happily into the glowing vial, considering all the possibilities he had to torture this little, innocent soul. There were so many... especially since it was, again, a very innocent soul. He could send in mental images of his brothers burning in hellfire, or he could pull it out and drag his claws against the boys spiritual image, or he could even force it to torture others itself. The possibilities seemed endless to the demon. And he loved it very much.<p>

He hadn't tortured it at all in the last few days he'd had it because he wanted each and every amount of torture he gave it to be excruciating. To be some of the most horrific stuff imaginable. To be so horrible that when Bronze truly DID pass on, he'd be so broken and depressed, that he'd have no choice but to give up. To give in to whatever the demon wanted him to do. To even help him torture souls instead of being tortured himself. And Yuki would make sure Bronze would break in that since. After all, his beloved had already broken that wimpy vampire that got revived. Surely an animal-loving marshmallow would be a cake walk for her.

Pyro looked at the glimmering soul once more, tracing his claw gently along the glass, smirking brightly, wanting to get busy with his endless torment to the cute little child. But he knew he had to be smart about this. He needed to give the right amount of torture... and the right kind as well... again, this child had already proven he was tougher than he looked. If he messed up even slightly, then his plans would be ruined.

Perhaps he could have Yuki deal with it instead. She WAS right here with him in this room, and again, she broke the vampire before, and that vampire was almost as freaking stubborn as his brother. And yet she had him screaming and crying and just broken... until he was begging her to stop. Even being willing to do anything. Surely she'd be able to break this child like a twig. It would be child's play for her.

The sound of wings flapping filled the demons ears, causing him to smirk. He had a PRETTY good feeling he knew who that was. Turning, he was slightly surprised at how furious said angel was, but he DID grin widely at the fact the angel showed. Slowly he turned to face the angel, wrapping the soul vial around his neck (the vial was tied around a string).

" Well hello there mister sunshine. "

Pyro mocked, smiling wickedly as the other glared further. Suddenly Flash launched a bolt of lightning in his direction, Pyro barely able to dodge it in time. The hellfire turned to the other, finding his glare never faltering. It brought a cruel smile to his lips once more.

" I take it your in no mood for games then. "

" Give it back. "

Flash hissed, sending a soft chill down Pyro's spine. He never heard his brother speak this harshly, so it always frightened him when he did. Still, he didn't want Flash to ruin his plans, so he couldn't back down now just because his baby brother had decided to be intimidating.

" Give what back? "

Pyro said in a playful tone, enjoying pushing his brothers buttons. In truth, he probably shouldn't be doing that, but he couldn't resist either. Lightning began to take hold of Flash's body, causing Pyro to cringe a little.

" Don't you DARE play dumb. "

Flash spat, a golden glow surrounding his body. He was clearly upset.

Yuki saw this, biting her lip before slowly walking over to her husband, grabbing his shoulder.

" Be careful sweetie. I don't think Flash has the mental capability to deal with your mocking right now. "

Pyro nodded softly to Yuki, understanding her obvious concern. And it was well put as well. But he couldn't just give up either. He needed to keep this kids soul, and he couldn't be intimidated by his brother. Pyro placed a gentle hand down on the woman's shoulder before glaring back at Flash, the angel glaring as well.

" Just assume I AM dumb, Flashy. "

Pyro teased, raising an eyebrow.

" What ever do you mean? "

" GIVE BACK MY SONS SOUL, YOU MORON! "

Flash yelled, stomping his foot and sending electricity flying. Pyro jumped back a little, shocked horribly by this. He didn't think Flash would YELL at him, let alone call him a name or stomp lightning.

" I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES, PYRO! GIVE BRONZE HIS SOUL BACK! "

Yuki suddenly shrieked, covering her ears, her eyes beginning to bleed a bit. It took Pyro a moment to realize Flash was speaking in an angels true voice. He himself wasn't affected by an angels true voice, but he was worried about his wife. Looking forward, he was HORRIBLY shocked to find his brother shifting into his powerful state. His true state. His holy state. Multicolored wings, white hair with golden streaks, golden tail with sapphire spheres, the works. It was horrifying.

Flash suddenly lunged forward and attempted to rip the vial away. Pyro yelped, ducking and barely avoiding the swipe. Although, he DID get hit by the others excess lightning. This lightning BURNED his insides and sent him flying back, skidding him across the ground.

Pyro groaned, unable to move right away, feeling the lightning still shocking his system. It hurt. He could normally handle such holy lightning, but when it came from Flash well... it hurt him like his own hellfire would hurt Flash.

The demon groaned again, feeling a foot step down harshly on his chest and the vial being ripped away from his neck. He opened his eyes, watching Flash stare deep into the vial before popping off the lid. The glowing sphere flew up close to the angels face, Flash slowly lifting his hand under it, muttering something beneath his breath.

_Little child_

_Go and return _

_To your rightful place_

_And make my son bright life burn_

The small light suddenly flowed brighter before flying away from dark world.

* * *

><p>Pyro growled slightly, slowly getting back to his feet, growling slightly at his brother.<p>

" Alright, you got what you wanted. "

He hissed.

" Now go. "

Flash didn't budge. He didn't even flinch. He just stood frozen like a statue, glaring furiously and his fists shaking horribly. Pyro backed up a tiny bit, afraid of what was going on with his brother. He couldn't help it. Flash rarely showed any form of rage, so this one was terrifying.

" ... Erm... Flash? Go now? "

Without warning, lightning shot from Flash's hands, Pyro and Yuki BARELY dodging it in time.

Pyro turned to Flash, shocked beyond belief, finding Flash's eyes a solid gold, glaring at him and Yuki with such intensity... such hate and malice... Pyro immediately felt his blood grow cold._ ' No... ' _The demon mentally whispered. This wasn't good... Flash had...

More lightning shot from Flash, Pyro instantly flying high into the air to dodge, soon swooping down and picking up his wife bridal style, flying off at the speed of sound.

This hadn't been his plan... he didn't want to make one of the most powerful beings in the universe lose control of his powers...

Flash blinked dully before spreading his wings wide and flying out of the dark world.

* * *

><p>Gold sat down in the corner of the room, sobbing quietly into his hands. Bronze was constantly shifting to try and get lose of his chains. Luckily those chains were meant for Bronzes creature powers, but it still tore the angel apart to think about how furious his brother had become.<p>

The sound of a door squeaking could be heard, Gold snapping his head in the direction of the door. Septimus and Silver were coming downstairs, Septimus keeping his hand on Silvers shoulder as if to guide him. Gold quickly stood up to face them, tears still stinging his eyes. The pair of demons slowly walked over to him, Septimus turning to Bronze while Silver looked to Gold.

" Are you alright Silver? "

Gold asked softly, wiping his eyes dry and trying to keep his voice from breaking again.

" I'm fine. "

Silver answered quietly, wincing lightly as Gold lifted his hand. The angel eyed the stitches, lightly tracing his thumb over them.

" Does this hurt...? "

The demon shook his head, slowly taking his hand way.

" Nah. Really Gold, I'm fine. "

" G-guys-! "

The pair quickly turned to Septimus, finding the fire demon pointing at a small, glowing green light. They watched as this light flew circles around Bronze before seemingly forcing it's way down the child's throat. Bronze coughed and gagged a bit, his entire body glowing a very soft silver before it faded. The child went completely limp, his head hung so low his bangs slipped out from behind his ear and back over his right eye.

The trio quickly rushed over and knelt in front of the child, Septimus gently lifting up his chin. Bronze hummed, clenching his eyes shut before slowly opening them. The child slowly looked up at Septimus, his eyes suddenly growing sad and watery, scaring everyone greatly.

Gold and Silver turned to each other quickly before undoing the chains, Bronzes arms dropping to the side lifelessly, the child looking down and beginning to cry.

" ... I-I'm sorry... "

Bronze whispered quietly, covering his mouth with his hands.

" I-I s srry... I caus so mch pai a-an... I-I hert Siller a-an I- *sob* "

The brothers could tell Bronze had been hit with a great amount of guilt, as his speech had become impaired due to his crying. The three immediately wrapped their arms around him, knowing that Bronze must've still had a memory of everything he'd done when his soul was missing. It must be hurting his heart horribly... knowing all the things he'd done...

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... poor Bronze is feeling terrible... and Flash is going crazy! Goodness, things aren't looking good, are they?!<strong>


	8. Plans

**Eek... I-I don't know what to say. But please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Casper smiled at the video Thatch was showing him, laughing lightly when that human Youtuber died by shooting a bed in Prop Hunt, instead of the rock beneath it. He believed this Youtubers name was Markiplier... he was pretty funny. A bit crude sometimes, but funny neitherless. Casper could see why Thatch enjoyed his videos so much at least.<p>

The duo were in the park now, getting out and enjoying the bright, sunny day, trying to get away from school work right now. School had been getting a bit difficult and tedious as of late, and they really needed time to just relax and have some fun. Sure watching a video on Thatch's iPod in the park wasn't the BEST they could do, but it was still better than nothing. Besides, it wasn't HORRIBLE either. Again, it was still nice.

Casper notice Thatch flinched slightly, sitting up straight and swiping at his nose as if something had fallen on it. It was rather unusual to the ghost.

" What's wrong Thatch? "

He asked softly, watching the vampire make a face.

" Did you feel that? "

Thatch asked rather hurriedly, getting a confused expression from the ghost.

" Feel what? "

" A rain... drop... "

The vampire began to look up as he said this, his face simply full of confusion and disbelief. Casper soon followed his gaze, now equally as shocked and confused. What was once a beautiful sunny day, had suddenly turned into a cloudy, beginning-to-rain day. What had happened to change the weather so drastically? And why? What was going on?

The entire sky suddenly lit up, many thunderbolts being seen, and some of them hurtling towards earth. One of them even struck the ground a mere few feet from the duo, causing them to yelp and pounce back. The more they watched, the more lightning that seemed to fall.

Why was this happening?! Why was there so much lightning?! Especially when the day had been so nice and sunny before hand! And how did it change so drastically?! What was happening to CAUSE this?!

Casper gasped when he felt someone shoving him, soon landing hard on his hands and knees.

Turning, he was horrified to find Thatch had been hit with the lightning, now laying flat on his back covered in black soot. The ghost gasped out of shock this time and rushed over to the others side, carefully sitting him up. Thatch's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, and Casper immediately assumed him to be unconscious. But he tried to speak to him regardless...

" Thatch? "

He called softly, not wanting to startle the other. But when the latter didn't respond, he tried again with more volume.

" Thatch! "

Thatch suddenly began to cough, some ash puffing out with each cough, Casper sighing in great relief. For a minute there, it truly seemed like the other was dead... Thatch slowly opened his eyes, squirming a bit and taking his own balance (meaning Casper didn't have to hold him in an upright position).

" A-are you ok? "

Casper asked gently, getting a gentle nod from Thatch.

" F-fine... "

The vampire groaned, clutching at his chest where, no doubt, had most likely taken the hit.

" Ouch... I-I think Jose may have protected me there... that was holy lightning... "

Casper felt his eyes widen at this, as holy lightning surely would've forced him to cross over. Thatch had basically just saved his life there...

Suddenly Thatch's eyes grew horribly wide, his mouth dropping, staring at something in the sky. Casper blinked, slowly following his gaze, soon gaining a similar terrified expression. They saw Flash in the sky, in his terrifying holy form, glaring down at earth and grinning like a psychopath. And since this was FLASH they were talking about, that look frightened them to the core.

Luckily it seemed as though Flash didn't notice them, so they took this minute to run and get help. Hopefully the Winchester's would know what to do...

* * *

><p>Jack sighed, grabbing his cup of coffee and turned around, beginning to look for a seat when a strange black and purple blur rushed passed him and ran out the door at the mere sight of him. The shadow demon blinked, not sure what just happened. But it had happened before... many times. And Jack had never bothered to see who that kid was. All he could tell was he was a half demon with a purple and black hooded cape, and that was it. Still... Jack couldn't help but wonder why that kid ran everytime he came into this coffee shop...<p>

The shadow demon shook his head and slowly made his way to the now open window seat, taking a small sip of his coffee. He began to wonder about Fatch, as strange as that sounded. He remembered that hug the prince gave him at the beach... and despite him knowing that hug was purely induced by the volley ball win, he thought it might be a good sigh. Never once had that prince hugged him. Was this a sign that Fatch might be getting close to forgiving him for everything he'd done to him...? Maybe...?

Looking out the window, Jack felt his eyes narrow, amazed at the sudden darkness outside. Sure it was appealing for him, but it had been so bright a moment ago...

Quickly the demon stood up, quickly gulping down the rest of his coffee, huffing and letting his now burnt tongue hang out for a moment before rushing outside. He looked up at the sky, slightly taken back when he saw something in sky. It didn't seem to be... human... what WAS that thing? Wasn't it a... Novian Starship?

Suddenly that ship got struck by lightning, sending it hurtling towards the ground, Jack simply watching as it disappeared from sight. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about that. Who was in that ship...

The demon shook his head, turning his attention to the left, yelping in pure shock at the sight above. Flash himself, shooting lightning down to earth, and having evidentially shot down the ship as well. Boy did that Novian chose a "good" time to come to earth. But he did wonder who it was... one of Zeke's friends, maybe?

Ah... well, back to the Flash issue, he'd need to find a way to calm the angel down. Perhaps he should, maybe, call Fatch... as much as he feared this may not be a good idea, Fatch may be the best shot the town had to calming down Flash. Flash had said a few times when Jack was in heaven for some... help... that the angel feared Fatch may in fact be more powerful than him. If Flash was right about his fear, Fatch may be the only one to calm the angel down from his obvious wrath.

Ooooh... Jack just hoped Fatch wouldn't punch him when he suddenly showed up at his doorstep...

* * *

><p><em>" ... Ugh... "<em>

_The Novian groaned harshly, crawling out of the starship and coughing up some blue liquid. His midsection hurt horribly, but thankfully nothing was broken or pierced. Considering HOW he crashed, he got exceedingly lucky. As for the ah, the blood, he began to think it may not have been crash induced. He HAD been feeling horribly since his source of operations had been blown up..._

_The Novian soon began to spit up a bit more of the blue substance, a horrible feeling washing over him. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep this off. Yet he knew he couldn't do that. He knew this would keep up until he got something to devour. _

_Slowly the man forced himself to his feet, shaking greatly due to his hunger, looking around this unusual town. He found peculiar beings running around, each one seemingly perfect for him. However, there were far to many out, so he couldn't carry out anything right now. And they'd probably stay so long as that flying... THING that shot him down was still int he sky. He'd have to wait... hopefully he could hold on that long..._

* * *

><p><strong>Two characters introduced-ish here, and I'm hoping a few of you know who they are. Tell me in the comments please! I'll only answer if your right and in a message though, as I want to keep one name hidden for a bit. ;)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed the suspense! Ish... **


	9. Working together

**Hopefully I can get this right. It's gonna be a bit of a long winded chapter explanation wise, not so much length. Please bare with me... **

* * *

><p>Jack could safely say the reaction he got from Fatch... wasn't exactly what he'd expected. Fatch didn't yell. He didn't hit him. He didn't curse or spit him out. He actually... smiled softly. Weak, and maybe a little forced, but smiled.<p>

" What is it? "

The vampire asked softly, Jack now wishing the world wasn't hanging at the balance. He wanted to spend a bit of time with Fatch if the prince wasn't going to treat him poorly everytime he opened his mouth. But sadly... it seemed this wouldn't be happening. He needed to stop Flash... taking a deep breath, he began to speak a bit hurriedly.

" There's a problem going on in town Fatch. "

Jack said simply.

" Flash is going crazy, and I'm afraid you might be the only one who can calm him down. He used to tell me you might be stronger than him so... "

" Y-you want me to fight freaking FLASH?! "

Fatch yelped, truly sounding horribly panicked. Although, Jack couldn't blame him really. He himself could possibly match, or be close to matching Flash in strength, but that didn't necessarily mean he could WIN. He'd probably get his butt kicked. But truly, Fatch was really one of the only people who had any hope of rivaling Flash in strength. The world could be destroyed without someone to try and stop Flash...

" Y-yes Fatch. "

Jack muttered softly, poking his index fingers together timidly.

" I-I would get creamed... and I'm sure you could win but... I-I could always help you fight him... I-if you'd like, that is... "

Strangely, his words seemed to calm the prince down. He never would've thought he could calm Fatch down... nor have Fatch act this civil towards him... was the... was the prince FINALLY starting to forgive him?!

" I'd ah... "

Fatch mumbled, looking down, frowning softly and blushing brightly, indicating he was having a tough time swallowing his pride. Slowly he looked back up at the shadow demon, smiling lightly.

" I'd feel a bit better... if you fought too... "

Jack could feel his eyes widen a bit before he smiled brighter than the sun, feeling this... this great feeling in his heart.

" I'd be happy to. "

* * *

><p>" Silver?! "<p>

Casper called, frantically ringing the doorbell to the Winchester's house, wishing they'd answer the door.

" Gold?! Septimus?! "

The only reason he didn't call for Bronze was because he feared the boy was still in a bad state of mind, and would flip out if he so much as looked at him funny. He really hoped the boy wasn't, as they couldn't deal with that right now. They were already dealing with the psychics OBVIOUSLY unstable father...

Finally the door was answered by Gold, the rainbow angel looking confused by their presence. Even more so at he world behind them. And then he saw Thatch's burns. Immediately the boy gasped and rushed passed Casper, grabbing Thatch's hands and beginning to glow green.

The burns, and ash began to disappear from the vampire, Thatch sighing in great relief as this happened.

" Th-thank you... "

The creature mumbled, blushing softly as the other backed up.

" Now, what did you need Casper? "

" Gold, it's your dad! "

Casper yelped, obviously confusing Gold greatly.

" The sky! The lightning! Thatch! All of it- I-it-! It's because of your-! "

" Th-there's... "

Gold mumbled, backing up a bit with a horrified expression.

" N-no way, he... h-he-e wouldn't he... "

The angels wings tightened horribly behind, obviously knowing this was the truth, but not wanting to believe it. Casper couldn't blame him really. This... this would be hard for anyone to accept, especially for his children. The rainbow angel pressed the wall, placing his hand nervously on his face, wearing a very stressed out expression.

" Oh sweet hellfire... not again... "

" Again? "

Thatch asked firmly, wearing a look of pure confusion.

" What do you mean, "again"? "

Gold sighed, giving the pair a truly disgusted expression. It shook them to the core really. Gold never looked at them in such disgust before...

" Flash is thousands of years old Thatch. You think this is the first time he's lost control? Once, he destroyed towns with his lightning, barely getting stopped by Merek, Jack, Mark and Zack. Twice, he wiped out the hellfire race, barely leaving 20 alive and destroying many cities when he made a volcano erupt. Third, he tried to rid the world of demons, killing thousands of the innocent demons. And now, his fourth time, there's... there's no telling what he could do, or what he could destroy. Or... who he might hurt... "

Gold soon bit his lip and looked off tot he side, truly looking like he wanted to cry. Still, neither creature could truly blame him for this... the angel shook his head a little and pushed himself from the wall, tilting his head inside a bit, indicating he wanted them to follow. Which they did without a word.

The angel led them to Bronzes room, to which Casper and Thatch entered with uncertainty. They didn't want to face Bronze... and sadly the boy was in there. Yet they WERE confused to find the psychic bawling, looking almost back to normal except for the eyeliner running down his face. Septimus and Silver were at his sides trying to comfort him, and that's when Casper knew Bronze had return to normal.

The golden haired psychic looked up at the vampire beside Casper, more tears filling his eyes.

" I-I'm so sorry Thatch... "

Bronze choked out, seemingly struggling to keep his voice understandable before burying his head in his hands. Thatch slowly moved over to Bronze, placing a gentle hand down on his knee, getting the teary child to look up in utter shock.

" Bronze, I-it's ok. "

Thatch said gently, offering a soft smile.

" Really. W-we can worry about this later, but for now, well... we need to worry about your dad. "

Silver, Bronze and Septimus grew confused by this, Casper, Thatch and Gold quickly filling them in on the situation.

* * *

><p><em>" ... I don't wanna fly up there... "<em>

_Fatch mumbled, gritting his teeth tightly at the mere thought. Though Jack couldn't blame him, knowing of the princes fear of heights. Jack simply smirked a little and grabbed a bit of a large rock from the ground and throwing it at Flash, striking the angel on the forehead. He'd dealt with flying enemies many times before, so this flying issue was no real issue for him._

_Flash glared down at them, swooping down and trying to kick them, only for the duo to dodge, and for Flash to simply send chunks of cement flying around._

_Now that the pair had his attention, they had to brace themselves for the fight of their lives._

* * *

><p>" The best shot we've got is in Twilight Town. "<p>

Septimus said firmly, pounding his fist into his open hand.

" Years ago Dad and some more powerful angels built a bell tower. A tower that gave the most beautiful, soothing Melody once the first, largest bell was rung. Once rung, many other bells would begin to ring, playing a tone so soothing it could calm even the most violent of souls. That bell may just be powerful enough to calm our dad down. The problem is... "

" ... What? "

Casper asked timidly, causing the fire demons ears to press against his head.

" The problem is that the only way to activate this tune is to place a powerful angel onto a pad of pure energy. An angel that rivals Flash's powers. And I won't work, cause it needs to be a PURE angel. Anything other than angel, will be killed on the spot with holy lightning. "

" Well we've got that angel right here. "

Silver said cheerfully, pointing at Gold. And whilst the others agreed with him, Gold SURPRISINGLY began to panic, shaking his head violently.

" N-no no! I'm no where NEAR as strong as dad! There's no way I could-! "

" Gold! "

Septimus yelped, springing up and rushing over to the angel, cupping his cheeks with his hands.

" We DONT have any other options! No other angel is strong enough- not even MOM! YOU are our only chance! And I know you can easily do it bro! You're one of the toughest S.O.B.'s I know! "

Gold blushed lightly before looking down, smiling brightly. Septimus smiled back before standing straight, turning to the two creature boys.

" Right. We'd better get busy. Casper, Thatch, stay by us in case one of gets hurt, and needs immediate medical help. In which case, bring us to Jenette. We need to act fast. Let's go everyone! "

" Yes sir! "

The others called out, hurriedly leaving the room. Secretly though, Casper was terrified, and praying they would be able to get out of this mess alive...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, things are gonna get suspenseful now. Hope you all enjoyed though<strong>!


	10. Surprised

**I'm... starting to get a little stuck, I'm sorry. I hope you all try and enjoy though.**

* * *

><p>" Gah! "<p>

Fatch yelped, barely dodging a shot of lightning from Flash. They battle had long since commenced, and in truth, the prince was... having a bit of a tough time. Even with the encouragement Jack had given him, about him possibly being stronger than Flash, Fatch found himself constantly cornered and barely able to dodge the lightning bolts. He was quick, there was no doubt about that, but Flash must've been more intelligent in a battle. Flash always seemed to know what he was going to do next. And that was hard to fight against really...

Jack wasn't doing so hot either. The shadow demon was much more frantic with his dodging, as one hit from holy lightning could instantly kill him, depending on how powerful and forceful it was. Fatch truly couldn't blame him for being so frantic. But, to be honest, it was a little distracting at times. And it made him wish there were more people out here fighting with them. Again, Flash would be hard to take down...

Fatch hissed as he dodged once more, summoning some red magic into his hand and bringing his red battle axe guitar to his hands. There was no way he'd be able to strike Flash with his hands alone, so he'd have to use a weapon. And at least it wouldn't cause Flash extreme damage, as the angel could heal himself, and Fatch's guitar couldn't harm angels or demons in that sense.

So hopping up as high as he could, he swung the red instrument harshly, amazed when the blade actually hit Flash's wing, sending the angel towards the ground. As Fatch landed, he frowned, watching Flash heal himself instantaneously, glaring violently at the prince.

" Filthy, low life creature. "

Flash hissed, his voice no longer pleasing to the ears. It sounded half human, half angelic, somehow giving it an eery edge.

" Scum like you shouldn't exist in this world. It was a mistake letting monsters like you roam free. Or to exist in the first place... "

Normally Fatch would've been down right FURIOUS at words such as this. But luckily his common sense won, telling him Flash was only in a delusional state right now, his pure angelic and, ah, crazy self assuming anything not human or angel was bad. Flash was the one who gave the ok to having creatures and demons exist. And he wanted them to live in peace with the humans. There was no way he truly thought they were worthless...

Fatch growled lightly and jumped, attempting to smack Flash with the back of the guitar. Only to have Flash leap out of the way and smack Fatch with his tail, sending a bit of electricity throughout his body.

Fatch gasped as he hit the ground, his small frame being violently gripped by shakes. He knew the electricity wasn't all that angelic, and that he'd be fine, but it still hurt horribly... he felt as though he couldn't move... the electricity must've temporary paralyzed him... cracking open an eye, he felt his heart drop upon seeing Flash now towering over him, grinning widely.

" Oh how the mighty hath fallen. "

Flash spat coldly before breaking into a maniacal laughter.

" Give up twerp! You're as good as gone! "

Fatch felt himself grow cold... was he really gone this time? Would Flash truly kill him? Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to move right now... he wanted to get away... he wanted to live... the prince closed his eyes as soon as Flash began to summon a large electric ball, not wishing to see them strike him.

Suddenly he felt something lift him, pressing him into their arms and against their chest. Flushing a soft red, as only Dusk could truly get away with carrying him like this, he opened his eyes, horribly shocked to find Jack carrying him. It would seem the demon had saved him right before the electric blast hit him.

Jack soon took a sharp left turn, and suddenly skidded to a stop a few miles away from the turn. It took Fatch a moment to, not only get back to his feet, but to notice why the shadow had actually stopped. The Winchester's, Casper, Thatch, and surprisingly Zeke were there, looking a bit confused. No doubt confused about why JACK of all people had been carrying Fatch. And the prince swore, if they said so much of a WORD about that then...

" ... Ah... F-Fatch! "

Casper hurried, shaking off the awkward silence floating around all of them.

" We have a plan! We need to lead Flash to Twilight Town! There's a bell there that can calm him down! "

A mystical bell huh... well! Better than knocking the darn angel out through probably pointless attempts! Fatch smirked and nodded, looking up to find Flash flying around. No doubt looking for him. Looking back and getting nods from his friends for approval, he nodded back before turning to Jack. The demon jumped and blushed at the mere gaze, but Fatch paid it no heed. Instead, he nodded softly, smiling warmly.

" Thank you. "

Fatch said simply, getting a soft smile from Jack. The pair soon turned back to Flash, the vampire launching another rock at the angel and striking his... ah... backside. Flash blushed horribly before glaring down at them more menacingly than prior. Casper and Thatch both took hold of either Gold or Septimus, Silver and Bronze began to levitate with their psychokinesis, Fatch and Jack preparing to run, and the group all began rushing to Twilight Town, Flash hot on their tails. And with their supernatural speed, they knew they'd get there in no time.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit too simple, for my liking, but I hope you all enjoyed a bit. <strong>


	11. The fight part one: tough

**This chappie... I don't know how to describe it. I hope it'll be alright though. **

* * *

><p>The group made it to Twilight Town, much to their liking. The group couldn't stand getting shot at with lightning anymore. Now they needed to disburse, one group (Fatch, Thatch, Casper, Jack and Septimus) distracting Flash, and the other one (Silver, Gold and Bronze) went for the bell. They truly hoped this worked. They only had this one chance...<p>

To be honest, Casper and Thatch were a bit nervous about being on the battle field instead of going for the bell. They couldn't fight, and they didn't stand much of a chance against Flash. The most they were capable of was distracting him, and then it would be difficult not to get caught. They couldn't survive a fit of lightning... well, Casper couldn't. Thatch might... the point was, it was very painful, and could cause an instant death.

Casper yelped, just barely missing a bolt of lightning heading his way by phasing through a wall. In truth, he was getting a bit exhausted already, only due to the fact the lightning had only barely missed him so many times already. He wasn't a fighter... he didn't know what to do, or how to properly help the others in this situation. Not to mention he didn't have any "special" powers liket he others did, so he really wasn't all that useful here. There was only so much distracting he could do...

The ghost cried out once more, backing up, pieces of brick flying through him as Flash had literally just busted through the brick wall. The poor boy couldn't help but shake in fear as he phased through another wall, allowing himself to turn invisible. He was too scared to keep up a materialized form anyway...

Looking behind him, he was horrified to find Flash still chasing him. And that's what sent an overwhelming fear down the creatures heart: Flash could still see him. And why wouldn't he be able to? He was only the angel of creation. The one who allowed creatures and ghosts to exist in the first place. He probably could do about anything when it came to stopping one or chasing one. Especially with angel eyes. How wouldn't he be able to still see him...?

Looking back once more, Casper was SHOCKED to find Septimus suddenly zip forward, launching a fiery kick into the angels side and sending said angel painfully to the ground. The demon turned to him, his eyes clearly showing his deep regret for what he'd done to his father, breathing deeply before nodding. Casper offered a little smile and nodded back, a small part of him wishing Septimus hadn't had to kick his own father for HIS sake...

Looking down, he gasped, finding Flash now chasing after Thatch. Septimus seemed to notice it too and quickly began to follow them, Casper not far behind.

* * *

><p>Thatch yelped, jumping lightly and dodging a bolt of lightning once more. He hated that freaking lightning with a passion. Seriously, it seemed to be the only attack Flash was capable of performing right now. N-not like he wanted more attacks, but lightning bolts had begun to grow mildly difficult to dodge anymore.<p>

The vampire took a turn down an alley way and made another turn down the street, slowing to a walk as he'd lost sight of Flash, actually. The angel seemed to have vanished. Which was both good and bad because one, it meant he was safe from the crazed angel for now, and two, it meant Flash was elsewhere, bothering some innocent person. He'd have to go find him... goodness he didn't want to. He didn't wanna die today.

" Th-Thatch?! "

The vampire jumped a bit, turning around to see a GREAT surprise. Jimmy Bradley was rushing up to him, looking both surprised and greatly distressed. It took Thatch a moment to remember the Bradley's had come to Twilight Town not long ago, as Richard received a letter that he'd been mentioned in his aunts will. He wondered how that was going for him...

Returning his attention to the human, Thatch smiled softly, nodding gently.

" Hello Jimmy. What's up? "

Jimmy shook lightly, looking very sad and maybe a little scared. It... it worried Thatch, honestly.

" I-I... R-Richard's in trouble, a-and... "

" Wait! What's wrong with Richard?! "

The vampire yelped, looking horribly worried. He wouldn't bare to think there might be something wrong with his human friend... Jimmy bit his lip, looking more nervous really.

" E-ever since he's been staying in his aunts old house, he's been acting a bit off. Seeing things that aren't really there, saying there's a monster in there. But my dad and I haven't seen or heard anything... w-we aren't staying there like he is, we're in a motel but... "

" Well why aren't you THERE NOW, trying to help him? "

Thatch huffed, growing a bit ticked off when Jimmy seemed more nervous.

" He won't let me in cause... I... I said the whole thing sounded... crazy and- "

Before the human could even finish, he was greeted with a HARSH punch in the head, causing him to cry out and clutch the afflicted area.

" Ow! "

Jimmy hissed, looking at the seething vampire, his eyes slightly watery.

" Wh-what was-? "

" Why would you tell him he was CRAZY?! "

Thatch snapped, unknowingly beginning to glow gold.

" Don't you KNOW how much that hurts him?! Almost everyone he's ever MET has called him crazy! He can't handle it! "

Jimmy looked saddened by this, which Thatch was glad for. The stupid human DESERVED to be feeling badly.

" Jimmy, he trusts you. Now go back, be NICE, and offer to help him. No matter how unusual it may seem. He is a psychic. If he SAYS he sees things, he's probably seeing things. Understood? "

The human nodded and quickly rushed off, getting Thatch to sigh. In truth, he probably shouldn't have punched him, but eh couldn't BARE to think the human hurt Richard for being so stupid.

He soon shook his head, realizing he needed to find Flash.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a bit simple. But oh well. Also, that little bit between Thatch and Jimmy? After my Valentines day story, I'll be posting a story to let you all know what was going on, so no worries. ;)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	12. The fight part two: confidence

**Oooh... I'm not looking forward to this one. Only because of how sad Gold will sound... but, I hope it at least turns out well written. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Oh, also might be short sorry. I was... heh... I was kinda trudging my feet a little today... ^_^"**

* * *

><p>Finally the bell tower came into view, and the Winchester brothers couldn't have been anymore relieved. They could see the calamity Flash was causing around them, and they knew they didn't have much time left. If they didn't activate the bells, Twilight Town may be done for... and not just Twilight Town, but the rest of the world as well.<p>

The boys burst through the large stone doors (they were using their otherworldly strength mind you) stopping briefly and simply MARVELING at the tower and it's beauty. Despite the tower being thousands of years old, it had held together exceedingly well. It wasn't crumbling, it looked like the floor was a gorgeous polished marble, the walls were a sleek stone, and there were twisting pillars in various places. This tower had clearly been built with great care.

But they couldn't stand here and bask in it's glory. They needed to keep moving.

They began to go up the stairs. The long... long flight of stairs. It had grown to the point Gold flew while carrying Bronze on his back, and Silver simply levitated. They guessed Bronze technically could've levitated himself as well, but the boy always DID have trouble summoning his psychokinesis and keeping it. Not much trouble, but still trouble.

After some time they reached the top, Silver and Gold taking a second to catch their breath. Flying and focusing for that long could leave a psychic VERY winded.

Looking up, the trio was SHOCKED to find there wasn't just one bell, but MULTIPLE bells, one rather large and old, but held many beautiful gems beneath it. Which must've been the key bell to ring. Whilst the others were small and silver, seemingly glimmering int he low light. Everything in here was beautiful...

They soon found a circle of blue energy glowing above the bell, indicating it must be the way to activate the bells. Silver smiled at the sight of it, thinking this nightmare might soon be over all thanks to these bells.

" There's the activation circle. "

He said cheerfully, pointing up at it before walking forward a little.

" Come on Gold. "

The demon walked a few feet, before hearing a soft "um" coming from Bronze. The demon stopped in his tracks and turned around, finding Gold now bent down and standing/sitting on the too of his feet, head buried in his knees and arms wrapped around his legs. His wings shook horribly behind him, and it was truly scaring Silver to see this.

Slowly he walked back to Gold, bending down beside him and placing a soft hand on his back.

" What's wrong Gold? "

" ... I-I can't... "

Gold cried gently, sniffling greatly.

" I can't do it Silver... I can't activate that thing... I... I'm NOTHING like dad... he's... he's perfect, and I... I can't even break the sound barrier in flight... "

" Gold, that shouldn't matter... "

Silver muttered gently, now getting Gold to look up. The angels eyes were filled with tears...

" Silver, I can't... I-I'm only going to fail I... I'm not as strong as dad... and I never will be. Why else would he- "

Gold choked a sob, covering his mouth. Silver desperately wanted to know what he was going to say, but he kept his mouth shut for now. After all, Gold couldn't handle it right now. Biting his lip, he began to speak again with a bit more certainty.

" Gold, you've proven MANY times that you're strong. You were there to take care of us when dad was too busy. "

" A-and you were there to save us when Septimus was still evil, and had kidnapped us and put us in an electric jail cell. "

Bronze added softly, smiling cutely and wagging his tail. Silver smiled at this, continuing.

" You were there when Septimus had kidnapped Merek. "

" And when Silver had nightmares. "

" And you were even there when... Bronze and I felt like ending it all. Gold... "

Silver gently lifted Golds chin, forcing the angel to look into his glowing yellow eyes.

" You are so strong... you've conquered every task and challenge thrown at you. Powering up this bell tower should be a piece of cake for you. I KNOW you can do it. "

Gold blushed horribly, his tail wagging rapidly behind him before slowly standing up and wiping his rears away.

" Th-thank... "

The angel choked out, chuckling as he did so. He didn't finish his train of thought, but the duo knew he was grateful. It was very evident.

As Gold stretched out his wings, preparing to fly up tot he energy circle, he suddenly cried out as a large rock struck him in the head. The others gasped, looking behind the Angelo to find out what had happened. Turns out there was this strange... being of pure blue angelic energy standing there, levitating multiple rocks.

Gold growled as he looked at the figure, huffing greatly.

" D*** it... "

He spat.

" Looks like dear ol brother Seppy forgot to mention this place had energy guardians. "

Quickly the trio took a battle position, prepared for a LONG battle. Energy was kinda hard to fight...

* * *

><p><strong>I... I truly feel like I could've done much better. Sorry everyone... :(<strong>


	13. The fight part three: sacrifice

**This will shock you. Please be ready.**

* * *

><p>Septimus yelped, barely jumping out of the lightning bolts way in time. Despite being part angel, angelic lightning still hurt like heck. He wouldn't wish it on anyone.<p>

He'd been dodging like this for a while now, and he was beginning to grow tired. He didn't want to fight back, however, as this WAS his father. But he was beginning to run out of options...

Flash sent yet another wave of electricity his way, zapping the fire demons wings horribly. Septimus yelped, falling to the ground, his feet slamming intot he pavement and sending chunks everywhere. It shook his feet a bit, and his legs burned a bit now, but he was fine otherwise. His wings also felt like they were being zapped horribly... he wouldn't be flying anytime soon.

Looking forward, he found Flash landing not far from him. Septimus stood ridged, before he took off running. He couldn't stand still like an idiot right now. He needed to keep moving, less Flash try to destroy him. He never admitted it whilst being evil, but he always feared Flash would one day kill him. And even now... he still held this fear. It only came out when Flash was uncontrollable like this but... he hated admitting he was terrified of his own father killing him...

The demon took a sharp turn, soon noticing Jack run up to his side. The fire demon tried not to scowl, having long since grown hateful towards the shadow demon. After all, it WAS HIM that made Septimus into this... this freak of nature. Sure he was exceedingly powerful, but that didn't help the fact he was still a freak.

Septimus huffed lightly before skidding to a halt, realizing in dread he'd run into a dead end. And his wings were still too horribly shaken and paralyzed to fly him outta there. He'd made himself an easy target really...

Slowly turning around in dread, the demon gasped as Flash began walking over to him menacingly, looking ready to zap the other, burning him to a crisp with holy lightning. And it shook the boy to the core. His own father killing him... zapping him full of angelic lightning. That thought... was almost too horrible to bare.

" Looks like the little freak is trapped. "

Flash taunted, grinning widely as he did so.

" Guess this'll be my only chance to destroy the one, and only, three way Rorshack. Little freak of nature... should've never existed in the first place! "

Septimus gasped, suddenly feeling his arms being forced to his sides, and feeling his feet leaving the ground. His body was surrounded by an angelic golden glow not his own. Flash was using his psychokinesis on him. Slowly he looked up, crimson eyes meeting golden, shaking furiously upon mere sight of the angel. What could he say? An angel as powerful as Flash could always, no matter what, find a way to terrify him right down to the core.

" And now I shall rid the world of such a monstrosity such as yourself. "

Flash's eyes lit up briefly before fading, a great amount of lightning filling his hands. Septimus gulped, realizing Flash was summoning as much as he could to fire at him. Killing him instantly. No demon, half or full, could survive that amount of holy lightning. There was no way HE could survive it. Slowly he closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the lightning hit him. Not wanting to watch his own FATHER killing him... the only sound to even remotely comfort him being the cackling oft he same lightning being generated to kill him.

A loud zapping sound could be heard, indicating the lightning had been shot. Now he just had to wait for it to pierce his heart and grip his body in sparks. He was ready for it... sadly...

Suddenly Septimus yelped, feeling strangely, not a zap, but rather a shove. A shove sending him face first into a brick wall. But strangely, a zapping sound WAS heard. It just hadn't come from him. Didn't help his nerves when he heard the bricks wall that had trapped him in a dead end in the first place crumbling.

Slowly the demon stood up, dusting himself off lightly before turning to the crater in the wall, quickly hopping through it, paying his dad no mind, who must've calmed down a little to recoup. Something red could be seen beneath the rumble, and Septimus almost feared it were Fatch or Thatch.

Immediately he tried to clearly he rubble, getting SHOCKED at who he DID find.

Jack. Jack Bannette. Alpha shadow demon and the bringer of his unfortunate life for the last few years.

This demon was absolutely CHARRED by the lightning, his clothes covered in ash and his body burnt to a crisp. His hair was black, probably barely still on his head, and he was bleeding profusely from his mouth, nose and closed eyes, the crimson liquid beginning to pool around him.

Septimus recoiled, covering his mouth in absolute HORROR at the sight. It was sickening... and just horrible. He admitted he hated the guy, but he'd never wished death on him. Let alone a death as cruel and painful as this...

What would Vivianna and Lexi say? Jack meant the world to those two. They'd be... so devastated...

The flapping of wings could be heard, signaling Flash was now in the room with him. But he couldn't even concentrate on that right now. No, his mind was trapped and focused on the stupid demon below him. The demon who... had just spared him of this very fate. Why? Why would Jack do that...?

Taking a soft sniff, he smelt Fatch had entered the room, and he decided to allow the prince to get the creation angel out of here.

He couldn't help but truly pity the demon in front of him. He almost didn't notice the other two leave. He couldn't believe that Jack just sacrificed himself for his sake. This alone... was enough to bring tears to the fire demons eyes.

* * *

><p><em>As Jack had taken his last breath, in Deedstown, another poor soul was in for a similar fate. His eyes grew horribly wide before his irises dilated, rolling up into his skull before he simply fell flat on his face, all signs of life leaving him. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gah... I... Poor, poor Jack... T_T<strong>


	14. The fight part four: the bell

**Um... I'm not all to sure what to say. Hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

><p>Silver yelped, barely dodging a wave of angelic energy, hearing something sizzling behind him. Looking down over his shoulder, grabbing his hair, he found it burnt a great deal. Almost instantly he was filled with anger. Sure his hair looked messy, but Silver took great care of it, and was proud of it. NOBODY messed with his hair. NOBODY! His eyes and psychic markings turned blood red, summoning his demonic abilities.<p>

The demon child growled furiously and lunged forward, sending a beam of red psychic energy at the energy being, causing it to disappear upon contact. Silver grinned, reviling he now had fangs, before a strange voice- sounding mechanical- could be headed calling out.

_" DANGER! DEMON DETECTED! DANGER! DEMON DETECTED! PREPARE TO FIRE HOLY LIGHTNING! "_

" Silver! "

Gold called out, sounding frantic.

" Shift back- shift BACK! "

Immediately Silver tried to force his demonic powers away. To return to normal. Unfortunately, this did not happen. For some reason his demons were gripping him tight, refusing to go away or let him go. Whispering things to him through his mind... saying it was time Silver finally got a little payback for never letting them run ramped.

A flash of lightning came hurtling from the ceiling somewhere, causing Silver to duck in a panic and close his eyes, hands on his head, not wanting to watch the lightning hit him.

Although... his panic turned into pure confusion when he heard a strange, bounce like sound. Like... something had bounced off a ball, creating a boing-like sound effect. Cracking his eyes, he was surprised lightly to find Bronze in front of him, holding up a force field. The child turned to him from over his shoulders and smiled, Silver soon returning the expression, feeling his demonic powers fading away.

Soon Bronze lowered his force field, turning to Gold just in time to witness the angel smack another energy being away with his tail. Yet despite this, as quickly as the brothers took out these energy beings, more and more showed up, making the brothers all groan in extreme frustration. They didn't have time for this...

* * *

><p>As Fatch tried to lead Flash away, to anywhere, he suddenly found himself having to stop running, feeling a HORRIBLE sensation coursing through him. He immediately skidded to a stop, crying out a bit and falling to his knees, clutching at his chest. This... this feeling... there was only one thing he'd ever known to be close to this pain... it was when he was finishing that book about the three brothers...<p>

* * *

><p><em>The vampire stood up, ready to go downstairs and get a drink, only to freeze completely as a sharp pain hit his heart and brain. The prince groaned violently, slipping to his knees. What was wrong...? His world began thin out, soon falling on his face.<em>

* * *

><p>But this time was different. This time he didn't feel like blacking out. This time it felt more as thought someone, or... something... was trying to possess him. To control him. Like something within him was so furious, so hurt, so down right horrified and malevolent that it could easily destroy anything in it's path.<p>

Furious... hurt... horrified and/or malevolent... only one person fit that bill. Juan Carlos.

Why was he acting out now?! Why now of all times?! Fatch couldn't even stop him. Soon, the powerful demon completely took over his mind, and his body, which was soon covered in red runes. The creatures eyes became red demonic irises, his sclera turning black like a demons. And it wasn't long before his consciousness faded.

Flash approached the child slowly, failing to notice the red demonic runes on him. The angel chuckled lightly, mocking the other really.

" You shouldn't have stopped brat. "

He hissed, his golden tail flicking behind him.

" You made yourself an easy target. I hope you're ready. This WONT be pleasant. "

When the angel didn't get ANY reaction from the vampire let alone the one he wanted, he huffed, stalking a bit closer to the prince.

" Hey. I'm threatening your life here. Pay a little attention-! "

Suddenly the vampire roughly grabbed Flash by the shirt, pulling his free fist back and SLAMMING it into the angels face, sending the man painfully to the ground. Flash grunted, rubbing his nose before looking up, his eyes widening briefly before lowering, a smirk working it's way to his face.

" Aaaaah... so nice to see you again Juan Carlos. "

He mocked.

" I was wondering if you'd ever get a chance to possess one of your vessels. "

" This brat ain't a vessel. "

Fatch, or Juan Carlos really, spat, his voice cold and demonic, sounding as though two people with deep, evil voices were speaking.

" He's merely a pawn. I can't possess him for long if at all. Not to mention it's difficult. But after what you just did... "

The possessed creature looked down, his eyes hidden from view and his body quaking horribly.

" After you killed Jack... "

His head now SNAPPED up, red tears outlining his eyes a bit as he bellowed.

" I WILL DESTROY YOU! "

" Hah! "

Flash laughed, lightning crackling through his tail.

" BIG talk! Bring it on DEMON! "

Juan Carlos cackled, a red violent glow surrounding his body now, eager to attack the angel.

* * *

><p><em>As the two clashed, Casper and Thatch could only watch in the shadows, terrified by the scene. Fatch was possessed... Flash was insane... and soon the duo would NO DOUBT wipe out Twilight Town with their battle. They began to pray that the Winchester brothers would activate that bell soon.<em>

* * *

><p>" Gold! "<p>

Silver called, kicking at an energy being with his iron boot, turning to his rainbow brother.

" Just fly up to the circle! Bronze and I will hold them off! "

Gold turned to him for a moment before curtly nodding, flapping his wings and flying over to the angelic circle. He stood in the center of it, gulping in deep nervousness. Yet he couldn't think about the possibility of it not working now. No... his brothers needed to rest, and Twilight Town couldn't take his dad's rampaging now. Now was no time to be faint-hearted. He could do this... he HAD to...

Focusing as much of his angelic energy as he could into the device, the angel began to glow a bright blue with angelic energy, this glow completely overtaking his eyes. His wings spread wide, turning a solid gold before light simply POURED off of him, filling the room and casting away the energy beings.

Silver and Bronze turned to look at their brother, only able to stare as the bells began to chime. The sound... was BEAUTIFUL... soothing. Neither one of them felt exhausted or frustrated any longer. They felt... calm. Relaxed. Re-energized. Renewed.

Slowly, as if pulled towards it, they walked towards the window, quickly spotting Flash and Fatch fighting. The duo crossed their fingers, hoping this worked.

Sure enough, the fighting pair began to slow, soon coming to a complete stop, each one looking exhausted and sleepy. Fatch fell first, all signs of demonic energy leaving him. Yet he seemed content. And finally, to their liking, Flash too fell asleep, his body slowly returning to normal.

Strangely the world around them seemed to begin repairing itself to the bell towers sound. The buildings were repairing. The plants were reviving. Even the sky cleared. Everything seemed beautiful and peaceful.

Finally the song ended, Silver and Bronze turning to watch Gold fall from a high place onto his hands and knees. Immediately they gasped and rushed to his side, having him sit straight.

" Gold! "

Silver cried, relieved when Gold opened his eyes.

" Are you alright? "

Bronze said softly, sounding very scared. Gold simply smiled and pat the child's cheek, forcing himself to stand.

" F-fine... "

He whispered, smiling weakly now.

" Come on. W-we should... probably go get dad. "

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what to say to all this. Hopefully it was a BIT surprising, despite being a little rushed... ^_^"<strong>


	15. Awake and alive

**Hopefully this chappie might make people smile. Maybe. :P Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Flash took a deep breath through his nose before groaning, his entire body feeling horribly stiff and sore. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to get up. He simply wanted to lay there and sleep for hours. Even if wherever he was laying down wasn't comfortable in any way. He just felt so exhausted...<p>

However, he knew he couldn't sleep here forever. He had to wake up and face the world around him. Especially since he, again, didn't know where he was. Slowly, he forced his heavy eyes open, looking at the world around him. It was bright but... shadows were covering him. Shadows of people. Looking towards them, he found his children, Fatch, Casper and Thatch, who all looked cheery yet... concerned. Like... happy he'd woken up, but concerned for another reason. And this concern worried him tremendously.

The angel struggled to sit up, rubbing his eyes once up. Again, he felt horribly tired. He soon began to look between the people of this group, wondering why they were all staring at him in such a way. Had something happened? All he remembered was forcing Pyro to give Bronzes soul back but... that reminded him, he'd have to make sure Bronze apologized to people later. He should know better than to sell his soul like that.

Shaking his head for now, the man got to his feet, shaking horribly once up. He felt heavily fatigued...

" Is something wrong everyone? "

He asked, trying to sound calm. Suddenly his children rushed over and locked him in a tight group hug, shocking him horribly. Why were they suddenly hugging him? True he was sleeping on the ground and all but...

" How are you feeling dad? "

Septimus asked, pulling back and looking him in the eyes. Flash felt a bit nervous at the look in his crimson eyes... something had happened... and he didn't know what it was. This was obviously an issue... th-the question. He almost forgot what it was. How was he feeling...? Other than tired and... fatigued... he felt alright.

" I am fine Platinum. "

He responded softly, managing a small smile.

" Why do you ask? "

" Oh that's right... "

Gold muttered, all eyes falling on him. The angel looked almost worried, or seemingly felt stupid for not realizing right away.

" You don't remember everything right away... "

Don't remember...? Right away... _' Oh no... ' _Flash muttered mentally, swearing his face became paler. He recognized the signs right away. He'd have to be an idiot not to... his children asking if he felt alright, waking up on the ground, not remembering right away. He had lost control of his powers...

Oh goodness what had he done when he lost his mind? What did he do? Who did he hurt, and how much destruction did he cause?

" Ugh... "

Flash groaned, guilt simply digging into his heart.

" I lost control again, didn't I...? "

Looking up, he found the others looking around sadly, Fatch the only one willing to speak out.

" Yes Flash. "

The prince said softly, walking over to the creation angel and placing a hand on his shoulder.

" You lost control of your powers, and started to attack Deedstown and Twilight Town. "

" Was... "

Flash mumbled, feeling his eyes watering greatly.

" Was anyone hurt...? "

Fatch and Septimus cringed before looking at each other nervously. Flash felt his heart sink, preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

><p>" ... Oh my- no... "<p>

Flash whimpered, covering his mouth with his hands. He couldn't believe what he was seeing... Jack, lying in rubble, dead as a doorknob. His body covered in violent angelic burns. Clearly Flash had killed him with an angelic energy...

The creation angel slowly walked over to the shadow demon, shakily kneeling beside him and brushing his hand against his forehead. The demons was burning to the touch...

" Ooooh... why did I zap him...? "

Flash whimpered, covering his eyes with his hands. Even when Jack has evil, even when Flash saw all the evil he performed... he left him alive. For Merek's sake. Merek would've been devastated if Jack died... those two were practically brothers... Flash only left him alive for Merek. Now that he was gone...

The angel felt his ears perk up a bit, hearing his son Platinum growl. Turning, he found the demon shifting greatly before bending down beside his father, looking almost... regretful.

" Dad, eh... "

He muttered, sounding bothered by what he was doing.

" Jack died... saving me from that angelic blast. "

" WHAT?! "

Flash yelped, shocking everyone. Especially since he said it in his angelic voice.

" I almost zapped you?! Ooooh... "

" Dad, focus please. "

Septimus muttered.

" I was sorta hoping, you know, to thank him for saving me, if you could, maybe, revive him or... "

Flash chuckled lightly, realizing his son was, possibly, hinting at he fact he might be close to forgiving the shadow demon. And in truth, he would've brought back the demon anyway but... this... this was better. More of a reason to bring him back, and another reason for Jack to keep trying so hard to redeem himself.

Slowly the angel placed his hand on Jack's forehead again, his hand glowing light neon yellow, and ran it over his hair. The charred injuries disappeared. The blood faded away. And soon, Jack took a deep breath, groaning and placing his hand on top of Flash's. But as soon as he realized he was touching a hand, his eyes snapped open wide, gasping and springing into a sitting position. The demon looked at everyone, finding them, surprisingly, smiling at him. He went to speak but... he soon found himself tackled by everyone. And whilst GREATLY confused, he soon smiled and began hugging them back.

* * *

><p><em>A woman slowly walked over to the fallen figure, kneeling down by the mans side. A light frown caressed her features, despising the fact that this was her job. She hated reviving the poor thing everytime Jack died then came back to life. She hated the fact this boy died because Jack did. She would never wish this on anyone. <em>

_She placed a soft hand on his shoulder, a soft light escaping her hand, entering the creatures body. And almost immediately she forced herself to become invisible. The boy slowly pushed himself to his knees, naturally confused as to why he was on the ground. The boy didn't have any knowledge of the spell. And she hated that even more. _

_Perhaps she could discuss this binding spell with Jack now that he was a... redeeming villain. Surely he'd let her go now that he was good. Slowly, the woman turned and began searching for the shadow demon. She prayed this would work... _

* * *

><p><strong>Eek... I could've done SO much better with this. Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	16. Darkness and light

**Final chapter. I don't know where else to go after this. Besides, it'll still be a good ending in general. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days had gone by. And it was almost as if none of Flash's destruction had ever taken place. The creation angel fixed anything he'd destroyed, revived anyone he'd killed, and wiped nearly everyones minds clean of what happened. He couldn't afford a century of people being terrified of him right now. Besides... it would be a little easier on everyone if they didn't remember what he'd done when crazy...<p>

He'd also, as punishment, had Bronze speak in front of the whole Scare School to apologize for how he behaved when soulless, and offer to help anyone with anything to make up for it. Many people forgave him in a heartbeat, and it was touching to see really. Good to know they truly appreciated his youngest son.

Finally there was the Banettes. Jack hadn't told Lexi or Vivianna that he'd died, in fear of their unneeded worry in this area. But on the bright side, things were looking up for Jack. Fatch had, surprisingly, told most everyone how the shadow demon had saved him and Septimus, and almost every student greeted Jack respectfully as he walked down the halls, and even followed his orders to a T in his class. It seemed as though things were working out well for the demon.

But of course, there were a few more people out there whose didn't get told. Such as, the Novian who had crash landed, or the mysterious black and purple figure, or even the reaper woman bound to Jack's will. And those stories, which took place but a day after the angelic fiasco, are about to be told.

* * *

><p><em>Jack, despite being healed, was still feeling greatly slowed due to the angelic zap, and was having a bit of trouble moving around and doing things. Vivianna had been helping him, however, he felt like a burden when he asked her for help. Besides, he should be able to get back on his feet on his own here soon. He wasn't going to remain a burden towards her. Or his daughter, who'd occasionally helped him as well.<em>

_Also, he didn't wish to worry anyone in this sense but... he kept getting this horrible feeling that something was about to happen. As most demons did. Now, it wasn't a doozy but... it was still enough to make him nervous. It meant... that he was about to be shocked._

_The demon noticed he'd walked yet another lap of the schools track. He found it strange how walking around in a circle had become his cooping method as of late. It was like... instead of drinking, he walked or got coffee. Which wasn't BAD he guessed. It was much better cooping tool than drinking. Still, he found walking unusual, even if it helped._

_It was actually very early morning now, perhaps seven or eight, and he was trying to figure out what he could do for the day. And again, he didn't want to worry his family by telling him he'd pretty much DIED. And right now, he was so shocked and panicked by the fact he'd died that he didn't feel like he should be around them right now, less he told them. He didn't always keep secrets well when bothered... _

_Jack suddenly shuddered, feeling a little cold. He hated that feeling... it meant something bad was happening, or that something with a dark aura entered the room. Slowly, almost not wanting to, he turned around, amazed at what he saw._

_A woman stood there, with short curved hair, a curved bang covering her right eye. She wore a long sleeved strapless black dress with thin, see through grey lace on her chest and lower shoulders. This dress also cut low between her legs, laced along the tear, flowing down and dragging on the ground. She also wore grey tights and black heels. Finally were her eyes. They were black irises with no pupils or shine, but with red sclera, and there was light black eyeshadow over her lids. She was a beautiful, young looking reaper. Yet she also looked... quite frustrated with him. Which could... be a problem._

_" So NICE to see you again, Jack. "_

_She spat. This voice... Jack knew this voice... why did he...?_

_" Remember me? Tessa? "_

_Wait! Tessa-?! Crap, he knew her! She was that reaper he bound to his will YEARS ago! But why?! Why did he bind a reaper that was SO CLOSE to Hope herself?! Ooooh, Hope was gonna KILL him! _

_Yes, he knew Tessa. Tessa was the first reaper created by Hope. The alpha reaper. And Tessa was incredibly powerful. Why the hell did Jack bind HER when insane? And why? What did he hope to gain...? _

_" ... T-Tessa, I... "_

_Jack tried, unable to find his voice. The reaper simply blinked to this, looking furious despite it not showing on her pale features. _

_" Save it Jack, I understand you were insane. "_

_Tessa responded calmly. _

_" All I ask is that you unbind me. And... go talk to that poor boy you cursed. "_

_" ... What...? "_

_Jack muttered, looking up in thought. He cursed someone...? He didn't even remember. Who did he curse? Who's life did he ruin? And why? _

_" Jack, it was that black, and purple blur that runs past you in the coffee shop. Didn't you ever wonder WHY he ran? "_

_Yes... he did... ugh, no WONDER that kid ran. He didn't want to suffer that curse. D*** it Jack was such an oblivious idiot... how could he NOT have seen it before...? _

_The demon shook his head, deciding worry about it later. After all, he needed to free Tessa right now. Focusing as much energy as he could into his hands, he snapped his fingers. And upon doing so, chains made of seemingly light surrounded Tessa's wrists, suddenly snapping as Jack's fingers had. _

_The reaper beamed, clearly happy with this. And... Jack was happy for her, still kicking himself for forgetting she was bound to him. And definitely for forgetting that child he apparently cursed. Still... right now, he was more so worried and wondering if Tessa was going to alert Hope to this incident. _

* * *

><p><em>The Novian groaned, once again giving into sickness, clutching the wall and his midsection as he slipped to the ground. <em>

_Much to his disliking, he wasn't getting a chance to catch any of the inhabitants around here who were, no longer running around like idiots, but were in their homes. And he'd JUST learned how much security was around these parts. Be it cameras or alarm systems in the houses. He couldn't kidnap without getting caught... _

_This wasn't looking good for him... if he couldn't perform his dark actions, he'd get sicker and weaker, to the point he'd truly wish he could die. It was all so painful when he couldn't eat his fill... he'd get horribly weak, to the point he could barely move, and to the point he wanted to curl up and die. And he hated that... he hated feeling like that. Truly, when it came to this point, he wished he could die again... _

_" Looks like someone's a little far from home. "_

_The alien jumped horribly, realizing he'd just been caught. And this terrified him to the bone. All aliens knew that being caught by someone outside their own planet meant dissection, and ALL aliens feared that. Being cut open and tested whilst being fully conscious... not to mention he couldn't die... being dissected would be horrifying..._

_Slowly he turned, surprised to find a hooded black and purple being standing there. He couldn't make out much, only long fangs. And if he remembered right... that meant this person here was... a vampire. Perhaps he'd be a bit more understanding about him being an alien... _

_" ... What's it to ya? "_

_The alien spat, being hit with another wave of sickness, turning away from the other quickly. _

_" ... That doesn't sound good. You sick? "_

_" ... Y-you could... "_

_The Novian rasped, wiping his mouth on his glove. _

_" Say that... " _

_" What's making you so ill? "_

_The alien cringed, knowing full well what would happen should he say it. But then again... some creatures did eat people- or so he heard. Perhaps this one would understand... at he most he'd understand the blood drinking..._

_" ... I... I get this way when I can't eat raw meat or... drink blood... "_

_He explained lightly, forcing himself to stand. _

_" I... I need to be able to satisfy my hunger, less I grow weak... I... wouldn't be like this if I'd had a choice but... "_

_" ... I see. "_

_The vampire muttered, getting the alien to look at him from over his shoulders. _

_" You're in for a tough time around here then. Only skillful people can kidnap and get away with it. Since you're an alien with no disguise, you'll get caught quickly. "_

_Well... the alien was certain that he could find a way to get a disguise, but there was no telling how long it would take. _

_" ... You know pinkie. "_

_The creature spat in a teasing tone, striking a bit of a nerve for the alien. _

_" I don't normally do this, but... I have a proposition for you. I will give you a home, and provide the means for you to get your "meals", if... "_

_The vampire stalked closer, placing his hand under the aliens chin and lifting it a bit, forcing him to look into the creatures eyes. Now... now the alien could see this was no ORDINARY vampire. No, his eyes proved this. His eyes were red, but held no shine, and his sclera was black. These eyes sent a chill down the aliens spine. _

_" You help me make sure their death is slow, and painful. Basically... I want you to be my assistant in killing them. "_

_His assistant in killing?! Wow! Was it just him, or was this creature TOTALLY AWESOME?! The alien nodded eagerly, bringing a smirk to the beings face. _

_" Cool. Now, what's your name? "_

_" Eli. "_

_The alien answered, narrowing his eyes into a glare and smiling evilly. _

_" Eli Emer. "_

* * *

><p><strong>Made it before midnight! I am proud! XD<strong>

**Oooooh, Eli's back! And he's got a new friend to help him out. Suspenseful ending, yes? Heheh... anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
